


Incompatible models of string theory

by TheAndy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndy/pseuds/TheAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short encounters among the ATLA gang in a grad school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompatible models of string theory

**Author's Note:**

> A couple years ago wrdnrd read ATLAS experiment (a CERN project) as A:TLA Sexperiment. That sent my on a flurry of tweets about an "AU where A:TLA characters are all scientists and having sexy science times." It was well received, so I pounded most of this out later that day (though with less sex than originally promised). Then poked at it occasionally over the next couple years and now here it is (unless I think of some more).

"Hey Katara, who's that cute guy with the scar?"

Katara halted her tour of the science library to look were the perspective student was pointing.

"Oh, that's Zuko. The scar's from a lab accident in high school. He's cool.”

She raised her voice.

"Except that his research is all wrong!"

Zuko slammed his book shut.

"Dammit Katara, my work is sound! You just refuse to accept it because it invalidates your pet theory!"  
Zuko suddenly realized everyone in the library was staring at him. Blushing, he began to pack up to leave before the librarian could tell him, again, that his outbursts were disruptive. Katara just smirked.  
As he passed Katara he leaned in so only she could hear him

"Where?"  
"I still have the key to Mai's lab. Give me 5 minutes to get rid of these kids."

***

Suki threw the towel she had been drying dishes with into Sokka's face.

"I can't believe you were on NPR today, your book is such bullshit!", she said, half seriously.

Sokka put down the plate he was washing, puffed up his chest, and adopted his best stodgy accent.

"I'll have you know that the New York Times called it an amusing and accessible look at one of today's most important, but misunderstood fields."  
"Well, if they found your writing amusing, then they obviously wouldn't be smart enough to realize your math is such crap."

Suki leaned against him.

"I bet you're only getting the good reviews because of that handsome author photo."  
"I still think I would have looked more distinguished in the beard."

She splashed wash water at him.

"That fake beard is disgusting; I can't believe you still keep it around. Where did you even find a pile of bison hair in the first place?"

***

45 minutes later Katara quietly closed the door to the lab behind her and went to find a bathroom so she could fix her hair.

"Hey, Katara!"

She jumped

"Oh, h,hi Aang. W,what are you doing here?"  
"I was grading some makeup exams and I thought I heard you yelling at Zuko about how your theories were sound. You too really should work at getting along better."

Katara could swear she heard Zuko mutter softly from the other side of the door: I told you you were being too loud!, but Aang didn't seem to notice.

"I hate to see two of the most talented students here fighting. Think of the amazing things you could do together."

Katara thought of the amazing things they had been doing together and avoided making eye contact.

"Um, ok, I'll try."  
"That's great. See you at the TA meeting tomorrow."

After the coast was clear Zuko peeked out the door.

"The kid really is oblivious, huh?"  
"Well, we do fight all the time. Because you're so wrong."

Zuko ignored this for a change and finished getting dressed.

"Why do you call him kid, he's older than we are."  
"Really? I thought he enrolled here as one of those genius 12-year-olds."  
"I'm pretty sure he's in his 20s. That Charlie Brown head just makes him look younger."

***

"Fuck yeah, champions motherfuckers!"

Six women in matching shorts and tank tops ran wildly through the halls, their short, stocky captain recklessly swinging around a trophy almost as tall as she was.

A lab assistant looked out.

"Are you barefoot? You should be more careful, there could be broken glass here, especially the way you're causing these shelves to shake. Wait, are you blind?"

Toph ignored the latter question, stuck her tongue out, tossed the trophy over her head and caught it behind her back.

"Don't worry about my feet, nothing'll get through these calluses."

She stuck her foot at the lab assistant and wiggled her dirt encrusted toes.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

He lab door slammed shut. Toph cackled.

"That's all for the science departments, let’s go let those nerds in literature know how much they suck now."

The door cracked slightly ajar as they stormed away.

"I didn't even know we had a vollyball team."

***

Mai dropped into the chair across from Katara and laconically said, "I didn't give you my lab key so you could have sex with Zuko there."

Katara looked around to see if anyone else in the lounge overheard them, but between headphones and Mai's dull monotone no one seemed to be paying attention.

"What are you doing here, you're never on campus? And how could you tell?"  
"Ugh, trust me, it was obvious."

Mai managed to sound even more disgusted and bored than usual.

"As for why I'm here, Azula talked me into helping with one of Ty Lee's photo projects. Whatever, I'm sure the real reason is Azula just wants to play dress up with me again" 

Katara was never sure exactly why a reclusive… chemist? (she suddenly realized she wasn't sure what kind of science Mai did as she'd never seen her do any work in the years she'd known her) and a temperamental theoretical physicist would be regular models for avant garde erotic photography, but Ty Lee's infectious exuberance did get a lot of people agreeing to the strangest things. Katara had even volunteered once. At the time Ty Lee was trying to put together a show of zero G pictures. Katara found it quite convincing evidence that being weightless in a plummeting plane did not make for good erotica. Or anything other than excessive vomiting.

"Anyway, my lab is for science only. Also you owe me a new chair."


End file.
